


7:44 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I never said I was alive,'' Supergirl muttered after Reverend Amos Howell went through her.





	7:44 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I never said I was alive,'' Supergirl muttered after Reverend Amos Howell went through her and his eyes widened.

THE END


End file.
